


Affection

by Chickygirl



Series: 'Mione and Sev Moments [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickygirl/pseuds/Chickygirl
Summary: A little moment between Hermione and Severus.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape
Series: 'Mione and Sev Moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Affection

There were so many people crammed into Grimmauld place, it was constant arguments, bumping into each other, and noise. Everyone was going stir crazy, and the only time the house seemed calm was when the sun went down, so Hermione had taken to the library in the dark quiet.

This was how Severus found her, laid out on the couch in the muggle pajamas she preferred, little bluebell lights around her book causing her face to have a slight bluish tint. Silent as a shadow, he sat in the armchair across from the loveseat she occupied and conjured light of his own and sat to finishing his own novel.

"Hello, Professor," she said quietly after a few minutes, glancing up to him with curved lips.

His own locked onto hers, nodding slightly, "Hermione."

He continued to watch her as her eyes slide back down, his gaze roaming over her exposed shoulders covered only by thin white camisole, over bare legs, and to the green fuzzy socks she insisted on wearing. His eyes then slid back up her face haloed by large curls to see her eyelashes fluttering in front of closed lids. He smiled faintly, for these past few weeks their silent company of one another ended this same way.

Putting his book aside, he stood, going to her and scooping her up in his arms. Even in her sleep she was responsive to him as she wrapped hers around his neck loosely. Walking her to her and Ginevra's room, he gently laid her atop her bed, and doesn't quite get to the door as he feels a hand grab hold of his hand. Turning, he finds her to be sleepily blinking at him, and then stares at her small form as she wraps her small arms around his torso.

A minute goes by, and he is still staring down at her as she looks up to him.

"That's not how you do it," she says quietly trying not to wake Ginny, and seeing how his arms are hovering in the air. Grabbing them herself, she wraps them around her back, and doesn't let go until he untenses and reciprocates. She smiles up to him, "We'll work on it."

He blinks down at her sleepy form, her unruly hair obscuring her face, running the back of his hand across her cheek which she then tried to nuzzle it.

This was new.


End file.
